Do you want to marry me?
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: Qué tontos han sido... Son dos viejos tontos que fueron tontos toda su vida.


**Do you want to marry me?**

Afuera estaba lloviendo. Las gotas de agua chocaban contra el cristal de la ventana y se adherían para resbalarse hasta caer sobre el marco de madera. A pesar de estar la chimenea encendida, el viento helado se colaba por entre las rendijas, el frío atravesaba el cristal y se incrustaba en sus huesos. Huesos viejos, hechos polvo, recubiertos por piel arrugada y maltratada. Temblaban. Dolían de una manera intensa, patética. Era un viejo patético con artritis que necesitaba un bastón para caminar, eso sólo porque era testarudo y se negaba a no caminar .

Sí, era testarudo. Ya no era joven, había perdido la fuerza en los músculos, su pelo había encanecido; en su rostro se dibujaban las líneas de la vida, y en sus ojos diáfanos se podía ver, como en una fotografía del universo, entre más profundo más atrás en los años y lo días; pero era testarudo.

Los dos lo eran.

Después de tantos años, incluso ahora, sentados frente al otro, con el viejo tablero de ajedrez en medio, jugando, como siempre ha sido la única forma entenderse; cuando los gritos, los golpes, las aventuras y la intensidad de la juventud habían quedado lejos, como una figura que se va desvaneciendo hacia el horizonte entre la niebla, seguían tratando de convencer al otro de que tenían la razón. El mismo debate eterno de siempre. Nada más que una excusa para poder hacerse compañía.

Entonces miró a ese viejo, con el que había compartido tantas desventuras, como su trémula mano manchada y fruncida, poco a poco tomaba una pieza y lento la cambiaba a un cuadro de otro color. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, contemplándolo. Tan sólo con eso sentía como si una coraza en su pecho comenzara a desquebrajarse. ¿Cómo sería posible no ver el hombre maravilloso que tenía en frente? Tan magnífico, bondadoso, brillante y poderoso. Un ser tan noble, que después de todo el daño que le provocó, era capaz de perdonarle, de apreciarle, de considerarlo su amigo y sentarse en la misma habitación que él; de regalarle siempre una sonrisa cálida y llena de luz. Alguien que pudo darle un puñetazo cuando lo mereció.

No pude evitar suspirar, cansado, tan cansado... Qué tontos han sido. Son dos viejos tontos que fueron tontos toda su vida.

Charles se da cuenta de la forma en la que le ve, como su adusta mirada se suaviza. Erik es transparente para él, tan transparente. No necesita siquiera entrar en su mente para entender. Después de todo, no podía haber dos personas en el mundo que se conocieran mejor de lo que ellos se conocen. En las risas; en el llanto; en la pérdida y el sufrimiento; en todas las lágrimas derramadas; en todas las heridas y cicatrices de la piel.

¿Cuál es el sentido de continuar esta lucha absurda? Ahora habían otros jóvenes que lucharían por sus principios en su lugar, siempre habrá alguien que infundirá terror y alguien que luche por el amor y la justicia. Ya habían cumplido su papel en este mundo, ¿acaso no era tiempo de olvidarse de todo y descansar?

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —pronunció con voz ronca, gastada, precipitadamente, casi un pensamiento en voz alta, pero tan grato, afable.

Charles le miró confundido, con la cabeza inclinada, la nariz arrugada y una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué has dicho, Erik?

—Dije que si te quieres casar conmigo, viejo sordo —quería que por fin todo dejara de importar, el orgullo y los ideales. Se olvidaran de los X-men, de los humanos, de la guerra, de ser mutantes y tan sólo fueran ellos dos en el mundo. Quería pasar el resto de sus días pudiéndose olvidar de todas las personas que perdió, abrazado del compañero que de una u otra forma siempre estuvo a su lado, en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, en la culpa y en los recuerdos. Quería morir tomando su mano. Sólo así, juntos como siempre quisieron estar; así, viejos y arrugados con la muerte pisándoles los talones; así, sólo con Charles a su lado, sería capaz de hallar la paz.

Aunque hubieran desperdiciado tantos años, ya no importaba, no se arrepentía de nada ya.

—Empezaba a creer que nunca se te ocurriría pedirlo

Porque...

No hay manera de terminar juntos más perfecta.


End file.
